Genie Gets Angry and Then Gets Happy, Celebi Takes Jesse Back Home, Littlefoot and the Rest Follow Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Gurgi to Caer Dallben, Made You Look
This is the ending to Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron where Genie gets happy to back to Caer Dallen with the gang and Celebi takes Jesse back to his own time period before Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and the rest go back to Caer Dallben. Taran: Come on, Gurgi. Let's go home. Gurgi: (laughing) Gurgi's happy day! (Taran and Eilonwy are laughing in the backgound, but then Genie stops them by his foot.) Genie: (gets annoyed) Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you go into Morva? Did you find the cauldron? Did you bring me there? (then in the background while Ducky and Petire stare at each other) And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? (then back onscreen, getting very angry) I don't think so. Not right now! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!!!! Littlefoot and Petrie: (screaming in horror) Mickey: Yikes! Goofy: Gwarsh! Donald: (sqwaks) Genie: (gets happy) Ah-ha! Kidding. (laughs wildly) Oh, does that feel good?! Ooh!! We're free! We're free at last! We're hitting the road. We're off to Caer Dallben. We're-- Zazu: (in the background) Hold it, Genie! (then onscreen) Sorry to burst your bubble, but its like Celebi going to take Jesse back home. Jesse: (in Sammy's voice) Can you really bring me back, Celebi? Celebi: Bi. Ash: Looks like you're going home, Jesse. Jesse: (in Sammy's voice) Yeah, I guess so. Ash: Don't worry, it wont matter 'cause wherever you or whenever you are, (laughs) we'll always be friends. Jesse: Yeah. And Littlefoot, next time you guys come back to see me, don't forget to invite Taran, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, and their friends over. I think would be interesting for any of them to see what it's like in my time. Chomper: That's a great idea! Cera: Then that's what we should do next we see you again, Jesse. Taran: I think I agree with Cera. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, me too. Shaggy: Like, me three. Mikey: Me four. Brand: (in Shorty's voice) Yeah! And Littlefoot's told us how you all love to go on adventures. (in his normal voice) Well, as long I'm with my little brother Mikey and our Goonie friends, we all agree, Jesse. Jesse: Thanks, Brand. Genie: Oh, all of you, come over here. Big group hug! Group hug! Ooh. Mind if I kiss Gurgi? (kisses Gurgi, then chokes out the hairball) Ooh, hairball! Celebi lifts up Jesse high into the sky. Jesse: (in Sammy's voice) Thank you, Ash. You're a great friend. Thank you all for everything. Maybe I'll see you again... (light shines) someday. Ash: I know we will! (watches Celebi and Jesse go up high into the sky, then cries) I'll see you! Jesse: (in Sammy's voice) Good-bye! (then disappears with Celebi) Ash stops waving at Jesse and then starts crying since he'll miss him. Pikachu: Pikachu. Mikey: Don't cry, Ash, we'll see him again some day. Ash: We will? Mikey: (in Littlefoot's voice) Yup. (normal voice) Jesse asked Littlefoot to invite us over next time we see him. Genie: Well, we can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. We're outta here! Taran and Eilonwy continue laughing as Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Mikey, Scooby-Doo follow Taran, Eilowny, Fflewddur, and Gurgi back to Taran's home. Fflewddur: (laughs) Great feeling. (continues laughing) Littlefoot: Wait until we go back to Caer Dallben for one more visit. Because we'll be hungry. Brock: I'm a great cooker. Ash: Yeah, count me in. Cartman: Me too. Stan: Hey! Don't forget me. Mouth: (in Chomper's voice) Yeah! I'd like to (normal voice) go meet Dallben when we visit that farmhouse called Caer Dallben. Data: Me too. Daphne: Me three. Shaggy: That's right cause we're a team. Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Goofy: Say, Mickey, when we get back to our time period, do you think we can tell Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Professor Von Drake about our journey? Mickey: Great idea, Goofy. Donald: Yeah. They'd be so suprised to hear it. Hen Wen watches Littlefoot, Ash, Cartman, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Taran, and the others walk home. Dallben: You did well, my boy. Doli: Yep! (laughs) As the movie rolls to the end, Genie stops the film smiling. Genie: Made you look! Then he puts the film circling to the credits. Category:Scenes